Take My Breath Away
by Senshi Tsubasa
Summary: Sakura moves to Hong Kong starting a new life, but with this guy, Li, all over her can she survive in a huge city with asthma and a dark secret that she can’t even remember?
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer**: I don't own CCS or the characters.

**Summary**: Sakura moves to Hong Kong starting a new life, but with this guy, Li, all over her can she survive in a huge city with asthma and a dark secret that she can't even remember?

**Author Note**: Hey everyone, please enjoy my first fan fic. First of all, I already have most of the story written, so you don't have to worry about me taking so much time in between to post chapters. Second, I except all reviews so don't worry. Thank you.

_**Introductory**_

A fresh new start. A clean slate. Not that I did anything wrong in the past. I find it quite exciting to move to another country. Actually, I lied. Well, sort of. Something did happen in the past, in my old home. But I'd rather not say right now. I'm trying my best to adapt to this new environment. My old home was in Japan; my new one is in China. Let's just start from there and see what happens, not even I know what's to come of my future in a new world with many exciting things that await me.

**Take My Breath Away**

By Senshi Tsubasa

**Chapter One: Please, Call me Kinomoto**

I slammed the door of the taxi and took a good look at my new apartment. I set down my suitcase on the sidewalk and noticed several apartments connected to it. They all looked the same to me. 'Great, hopefully I won't get confused.' I sighed as I turned around to give the driver his money through the window.

"Thank you." I said politely. He drove away into the continuous traffic. I took the keys out of my purse and picked up my only suitcase and walked up the few steps to reach my new home. I unlocked the door and walked into the old apartment.

"Now the landlord said that there was furniture here already." I mumbled to myself as I turned on the light. "It's not so bad!" I said as I shut the door. There was a small pleasant kitchen and a 'just right' living room. I noticed the stairs right away as I walked in since they were right in front of the entry way. "I think this'll work out after all."

"Breee breee! Breee breee!" the phone sang out from the kitchen. "Must be Dad." I walked in and looked for the phone. It was hanging on the wall. I picked it up. "Hello?"

"Ah, Sakura, you made it alright?" a masculine voice asked gently. I smiled. It was good to hear a familiar voice.

"Yes Dad. It was a good flight." I lied, it was horrible, I thought I was going to die from all of the turbulence.

"That's good, that's good." He said softly, as if to himself. I inwardly laughed. This conversation wasn't going to go anywhere.

"Thanks for calling Dad. I have to unpack everything and it's getting late. I have school in the morn-" I started to explain to end this dead end conversation.

"I'll be sure to send money every month." He reminded me.

"Yes, I know I-" was cut off once again.

"If you feel uncomfortable I can bring you back home. You're always welcome-" not so fast.

"I can handle this Dad. We already discussed this."

"I know…I'm just…worried about.."

"Dad!"

"Alright. I'll check up on you once in a while."

"Yes, thank you."

"Good-bye Sakura. I love you."

"Bye Dad. I love you too." I hung up the phone and sighed. I know he was worried, but I can't dwell in the past.

MORNING TIME

"Beep beep beep beep beep beep beep beep beep" I groaned.

"Beep beep beep beep beep beep beep beep beep" I threw the pillow over my head.

"Beep beep beep beep beep beep beep beep beep" I sat up and regretted it once I did. The sun just about blinded me. I shut my eyes and winced as the annoying alarm still went off, unaware that I was up. I glared at it and turned it off.

"I'm up, I'm up." I mumbled as I crawled out of bed. I grabbed the curtains and brought them together to block the sun from coming in. I walked into the bathroom to get ready for school.

TIME FOR SCHOOL

"Okay! This shouldn't be so bad!" I pulled out the map and opened it up. I frowned. "How big is this stupid map?" I kept on flipping it over and turning it this way and that way trying to figure out where I was. I glared at it. Just when I thought I found where I was, the map was taken out of my hands. "Huh?"

"Lost?" I looked behind me to see some guy with my map.

"I'm fine, thank you very much!" I took the map back. There was no way I needed help. I could handle this situation myself.

"Suit yourself." He shrugged and walked ahead of me. I stared at him. We had matching uniforms. 'He probably goes to the same school as do.' I shook my head, 'I can do this myself!' I went back to looking at my map. This map and I will become friends anyway; I'll need it until I know my way around here in Hong Kong!

After several long minutes I finally figured out the stupid map and rushed to school. I heard the bell for class to start. 'Oh no!' I mentally kicked myself and put my map up and pulled out my class list and my locker number and combination.

After I found my locker I threw my stuff in and made sure I had the right book for class and went to look for my first class. 'Math, perfect!' I frowned as I rushed to class.

I accidentally opened the door too fast and it crashed into the wall very loudly. I was out of breath as I stared at my fellow classmates. The teacher looked at me sternly and set down his lesson for today as he continued to stare at me. I felt my cheeks blush. I'm sure my hair was a mess. 'Perfect…'

"I-I'm Kinomoto Sakura…" I tugged at my skirt as I looked at the floor, my bangs hiding my face, "I transferred here from Japan.." I mumbled loud enough for the class to hear.

"Miss Kinomoto! If you expect to be in my class, you must be here on time like the rest of us." I could feel his stare burn into my head. I nodded. "Hand me your schedule." I hurriedly walked over to him and handed the piece of paper to him. "Hmm..alright then. You can sit behind Li. Li, raise your hand" I looked up to see where this 'Li' was and saw a guy with messy brown hair and amber eyes raise his hand lazily. 'Oh no…" I groaned. 'Even more perfect! The guy from this morning. I hope he doesn't recognize me.'

I kept my head down low as I walked to the back of the class and sat behind him. I let out a sigh of relief since he didn't look at me. 'Note to self: Stay far away from him as possible.'

You'd think a new student would be keen and pay special attention to his teacher's lectures, but not me. I was lucky enough to sit next to the window in my math class. I stared out the window practically the whole class period. Hong Kong had a lot of buildings and to me they looked all the same. I needed to find a friend to help me around this city. After all, I'm all by myself.

If I wasn't staring out the window daydreaming, I was staring at the back of Li's head. There was something about him, but I wasn't sure what. But I really didn't want to find out. As far as I'm concerned, this morning was embarrassing enough. I'd be surprised if he didn't tease me.

"Is there something interesting about me?" I was suddenly knocked out of my thoughts.

"Eh? Oh uh..no I was…that is…" I couldn't seem to get the words out of my mouth and I could feel the blush on my cheeks reddening. All he did was smirk and turn back around. 'I knew it! I knew he would tease me! I should transfer to another school! That's it! But before that I will memorize the map and then I won't be late and then no one would have any reason to tease me at all! It's so perfect!' I grinned triumphantly to myself as the bell rang. I looked up and saw everyone leaving.

"Now remember to do all the problems for chapter 5. It's due tomorrow." With that, he set down his book and walked over to his desk. I sighed. I missed the whole lesson. I got up and gathered my belongings.

I walked down the hall in search of my locker. I looked down at my schedule and noticed I had history next. 'All the boring classes are in the morning.'

I finally found my locker and opened it. I put my book in and looked for my history one.

"So we meet again." I looked up and saw Li again. 'I'm cursed, that's it. I'm cursed.' I groaned as I pulled my book out and shut the door. I looked up at him again and forced a smile. It was a weak one.

"Yea…" I said slowly. "Well, see ya." I turned around and headed towards my next class.

"Hey, wait." He grabbed my hand and pulled me back.

"What?" I asked as I stared into his amber eyes. I noticed something, but I couldn't quite place it.

"Since you had trouble finding school this morning, maybe I could show you to your next class. Or do you want to go through the same incident like this morning?" I saw him smirk. I was starting to get tired of that. It was really annoying. I took my hand back and turned around.

"No thank you, **Li**." I said calmly and continued on walking. I could feel him staring at me. I hated it.

"That's alright **Sakura**; we're locker buddies, seeing mines right next to yours. I'll see you after class." I turned around quickly and saw him leaning against the lockers. I glared at him.

"Don't be so bold as to call me by my first name Li. We aren't friends." That same arrogant smirk was plastered on his face, I swear one day I'll smack it right off his pretty little face. I swear it.

End of Chapter One


	2. Chapter 2

Summary: Sakura moves to Hong Kong in her new apartment. As she is lost on her way to school she bumps into someone, later finding out that it's Li.

**Take My Breath Away**

By: Senshi Tsubasa

**Chapter Two: Embarrassing Moments**

Luckily I found my second period class on time and Li didn't have that class with me. Things were looking brighter for me already.

History wasn't so boring, I was able to pay attention and take notes. We were learning about WWII. Okay, so I lied again. I wasn't taking notes, I was doodling on the paper, but I did write some things about the war. As I was drawing a cute kitten, a piece of crumbled paper was thrown on my desk. I looked around the class to see who threw it at me and I saw a beautiful girl with long black hair. She waved at me with a smile. I smiled back, well sort of. I grabbed the paper and opened it. It was a note. I read it.

_ "Hey,_

I'm Tomoyo Daidouji. I noticed you earlier with Li. Are you friends with him? Anyways, I thought we could have lunch together. Let's talk after class."

I looked back at her and nodded. I didn't bother writing her back, I could just explain to her about mine and Li's 'friendship'.

The bell rang and I stood up. Tomoyo walked over to me and smiled again.

"Hello, Kinomoto." She said softly. I never really realized how elegant and graceful she was. I was amazed. She was the perfect friend who could help me around the city.

"Hi Daidouji." I said awkwardly. I wasn't a very talkative person, especially when I'm in a new school.

"Come on, I'll walk you to your locker." She laughed as she walked towards the exit of the classroom.

"Ah, wait! Let's go to yours first. I'm…uh…avoiding someone!" I blurted out as I stumbled on after her.

"Ah, I see." Tomoyo said thoughtfully with her pointer finger set gently against her chin. I explained what happened this morning and she thought it quite amusing.

"So you see…that's why I wanted to go to your locker first. He's probably given up by now and left to class." I said looking over my shoulder, half-expecting Li to pop up from somewhere.

"So you say..." she said looking where I was looking. "Well then, let's go to your locker." She waited for me to lead the way. I nodded and headed towards my locker.

"Maybe I should inform you about Li, since you're new here." She said to me as I walked. I looked at her and nodded. "Let's see…he is quite popular with the ladies and among the whole school, including teachers," I figured. "He's into sports. He plays soccer and does track."

"He's a jock." I said bluntly. She laughed and agreed. I played soccer at my last school, but ran into some problems. Maybe I'll join the team here when it starts. Maybe.

"Now you know a little more about him," She said. "Do you want to meet at my locker after class for lunch? What class do you have now?" she asked me.

"Um...gym." I said as I looked at my schedule. I looked up again and saw my locker in view…and him. I groaned.

"What is it?" she asked me. I pointed towards my locker.

"My locker is over there, so is Li." I muttered.

"My, my, he is persistent." She laughed patting my shoulder. "Oh wait, look. There's his best friend, Eriol Hiiragizawa. He does the same sports as Li and is quite the gentleman." I looked at her and saw her blush, I grinned.

"You have a crush on him." I pointed out as we continued to walk on. She gasped and looked down. It was my turn to laugh.

"Yes, but…" she started.

"Are you friends with him and Li?" I asked her.

"Yes, but he doesn't know that I like him."

"Good luck." I smiled at her.

We finally reached my locker and the boys. They were laughing at something. I groaned as I opened my locker and threw my book in. As I was closing the door, someone prevented me from doing so. I looked up and saw Li.

"'Bout time Sakura. Class is about to start soon." I saw him grin as his buddy looked me up and down.

"Sorry Li," I let my first name being said slip this time, "Daidouji and I are walking to class together. I am no longer in need of your service." I flatly told him finally shutting my locker door.

"Ouch. I see. Well, I'm sorry to inform you that Hiiragizawa here is escorting Daidouji to her next class." He pushed Eriol towards Tomoyo. I could see her blushing.

"Sorry Kinomoto!" Tomoyo tried to apologize as Eriol dragged her off to class with a goofy grin on his face.

"Behave Li." Eriol waved back at us. "Already on first name basis with her. He doesn't even call me by my first name." He shook his head in shame. "Isn't that sad Daidouji?"

"Y-yes." She stuttered as they walked off together.

"Aren't they a cute couple?" Li laughed. I just glared. This was perfect.

"Listen Li!" I said pointing a finger at his chest. "I don't need your help! I'm capable of walking to class on my own!"

"Really, Sakura, you should calm down. I'm only trying to help." He grinned as he wrapped his arm around my shoulder and started leading me somewhere.

"Hey-wait! Stop calling me Sakura! It's Kinomoto! And stop dragging me! I-" I tried to get him off of me, but it was just no use.

"What class do you have next?" he asked me. After I calmed down I finally realized what position we were in. Let me picture it for you: Two students walking down the hall, one with his arm wrapped around the girl, talking, making cozy. My face turned bright red. I could feel people looking at us as we walked. I couldn't take it. This was too much. I pushed him off of me and ran away.

I was dressing into my gym outfit in the girl's locker room. I could finally breathe and relax. Some of the girls were staring at me and talking. 'Great, now rumors are being spread around about me already! It's only the first day of school! Perfect! I need to find that new school and fast!'

I walked outside where the rest of the class was. They were stretching. I walked towards the teacher and handed him my schedule. He checked me off the list and told me that we were practicing soccer now. I found out from him that soccer season was coming up.

'This is my chance to prove myself to this school. By playing soccer and being the greatest soccer player in the entire school! Perfect!' I raised my fist in the air and congratulated myself with such a great idea. It only earned a couple stares from my fellow teammates.

We were being sorted out into teams. Boys verses girls. This was going to be sweet! I fixed the jersey I had on as I waited in my position. I was defense. Defense is okay, but I'd rather be offense and make some goals. It's better to start out small and work your way up is my motto! Not really, but who cares.

'This is it!' I shouted in my head, the ball was coming my way. I prepared myself to block it from the goal. He was coming right towards me. I could feel it. This was my moment. He was about to kick the ball in, but I was in the way. This was it. I kicked towards the ball exactly the same moment he did and I flipped backwards. I let out a little yelp as I hit the ground. I could feel the pain in my back. I opened my eyes and saw the guy falling on me. I closed my eyes, but he didn't fall on me. I opened my eyes again. His face was inches from mine. He was on top of me. He was able to hold himself up before falling on me. His hands were on both sides as me. His face was so close to mine. 'Oh no…' This guy's face was really close to mine. Not just any guy's face…Li's face. I blushed.

"Hey Sakura." He smirked. I glared.

"Get off of me Li!" I yelled as I pushed him off of me. He sat up and laughed.

LUNCH TIME

"….and then he falls on me!" I complained to Tomoyo as we sat down on the grass. We decided to eat outside.

"Oh my." She laughed as she pictured the situation.

"Anyways, how'd it go with Hiiragizawa?" I asked as I munched on an onigiri. She blushed right away.

"He escorted me to class, that's all." She said as she looked down at her food.

"Did you enjoy it?" I teased her. She gently pushed me.

"Of course!" She blurted out. I laughed.

"What did you enjoy Daidouji?" someone asked from behind me. I turned around and saw Hiiragizawa and Li. I frowned. I glanced at Tomoyo and saw her blushing.

"Uh..." she tried to think of something. I decided to help her out.

"My home-made onigiris!" I said as I showed them the rice ball in my hand.

"Ah." Hiiragizawa said as he sat down next to Tomoyo. Of course Li sits next to me.

"Can I try?" Li asks as he reached for my lunch box. I smacked his hand away.

"No," I said, "Not after what you did to me in gym class!"

"I heard about that!" Hiiragizawa laughed. "Did you enjoy that? I know Li did!"

"Of course I did not!" I yelled. "He made a fool of me in class! Everyone was staring at us. I bet those girls are going to plot something evil against me!" I let out a frustrated sigh.

"I thought it was worth it." I heard Li say. I looked at him and glared.

"I bet you did that on purpose." I said. He smirked. I glared. He grabbed the onigiri out of my hand and ate it.

"Li!" I shouted.

END OF SCHOOL

I opened my locker and gathered all the things I needed and put it in my backpack. School was finally over and I had tons of homework. There was no sign of Li yet and I was grateful. We only had two classes together and that was enough. I shut my locker and saw Li at his. I looked at him and thought for a moment. 'Why is he so intent on being my friend?'

"Still something interesting about me?" I heard him ask again. I about jumped out of my skin.

"No! There never was or is!" I said as I turned around with my head held high in the air and started walking away.

"I'll walk you home." He said as he walked next to me.

"Why are you so persistent?" I asked him.

"Because I like you." He grinned as he put his arm around my shoulder again.

"Not again…." I groaned as we walked on forward, but then I stopped dead in my tracks and stared at him, my face burning.

"You…like me?" I asked him. He looked back at me with a smirk.

"Yea."

"I…got to go..." I muttered as I ran once again away from him. I ran out of the school and a good mile away from it. I finally slowed down and started panting and wheezing. I leaned over, my hand resting on my knees. 'I shouldn't have run for so long…' I couldn't stop the wheezing. I leaned against the nearby building. I couldn't breathe. I frantically searched in my backpack until I found my precious item. I pulled out my inhaler and took a deep breath, jabbed the mouthpiece into my mouth and breathed in the air the came out of it as I pushed down the metal canister. I held my breath for a while and slowly let the air out. I slid against the building until I was in a sitting position. I really need to calm down and control myself.

"Now I remember why I quit playing soccer…" I whispered to myself. I looked around and noticed people giving me weird looks. I was getting used to it already.

I stood up after a while and started on my way home. 'I don't understand why Li likes me…maybe he just likes me as a friend. It's not like he said he loved me or anything. Yea, that's right. He just likes me as a friend.' I reached my home and walked inside. 'Then why do I feel so…empty?'

End of Chapter Two


	3. Chapter 3

Summary: Sakura makes a new friend: Tomoyo Daidouji who has a crush on Li's best friend, Eriol Hiiragizawa. During gym class, Li and Sakura get into a soccer accident; the situation ending up with Li on top of Sakura. Then we find out the Li likes Sakura and that she has a breathing problem.

**Take My Breath Away**

By: Senshi Tsubasa

**Chapter Three: Megumi and Miki**

SCHOOL TIME

"Good Morning Kinomoto!" I turned my head and saw Tomoyo walking towards me. I smiled.

"Morning." I shut my locker door and leaned against it.

"You're here early." Tomoyo mentioned as she looked at her watch.

"Ah, yes. I didn't want to be late this morning so I left extra early to make sure I got here on time!" I said proudly. She laughed.

"You know," Tomoyo started, "soccer season is starting soon."

"Yea…?"

"Well…I'd thought you'd like to see this then." She grabbed my hand and dragged me towards the gym. Once we reached the gym, we exited out the doors leading outside. She pointed towards people playing out on the field.

"Do you want me to try out or something?" I was confused.

"No. Look. Li and Hiiragizawa are out there." She said, pointing to two certain figures out on the field. "They always come early to school and practice for try outs."

"Oh..." I watched them practicing. Hiiragizawa was the goalie and Li was trying to kick the ball past him. "They're quite good…" I leaned against the fence in front of us to get a better view.

"Yes. Hiiragizawa is quite the goalie." Tomoyo said blushing. I laughed.

"Why don't you call him by his first name? Since you guys are friends and all..." I questioned her. She looked at me thoughtfully.

"Well. I'll start once he calls me Tomoyo." She explained.

"You know what you should do, Daidouji?" I said looking back at the boys.

"Hmm?" she looked over towards them as well.

"You should call him by his first name and see his reaction. You can tell if he likes you that way." I said.

"What if he tells me to stop it?" she asked me worriedly.

"Hah, I told Li the same thing and he didn't stop."

"That's no help!"

"Haha-oops. Well you should still try." I said comfortingly.

"Can I call you Sakura?" she asked me shyly. It was my turn to look at her. I thought about it for a moment. I didn't really like getting close to people, but she looks like she needs it. I suppose it's all right for her.

"Sure." I smiled.

"Call me Tomoyo."

"All right, Tomoyo."

"Come on Sakura! If we don't leave, the boys will notice us!" she dragged me away from the fence as we ran back inside of the school.

LUNCH TIME

"Tomoyo, I need to find a part time job!" I moaned as I sat down on the grass with my lunch plopping down next to me. She sat down gracefully and thought for a moment.

"Well, so do I. Want to look after school today? It'll be fun. What kind of part time job were you looking for?" she set out her lunch in front of her. I chewed on my chopsticks, pondering.

"Hmm….maybe a waitress—no, I'd trip and spill someone's food all over them. Maybe a cashier—no, someone would rob me. Maybe a receptionist—no-" I was cut off.

"Okay, okay. I get it. We'll find something suitable." Tomoyo laughed as she started eating her food. "Oh, how'd it go with Li this morning? Did you guys talk in class?" I choked on my food.

"Uh…no. Heh…" I answered nervously.

"Why not?" She asked curiously.

"Uh…because..." I started, "...I'm avoiding him…" I said shamefully.

"Ah. And why's that?" she questioned me.

"Well—wait! Listen! Do you hear that?" I tilted my head up. "Voices!" I started looking around me.

"It's probably Hiiragizawa and Li." Tomoyo said carelessly, obviously forgetting that I am avoiding Li. I stood up fast collecting my lunch.

"I got to go! I forgot something in my class!" I ran in the other direction, deciding to take the long way back to the school building.

"Ah-wait! Sakura..?" Tomoyo had no chance of getting back to me, because I was out of there.

"Was that just Kinomoto?" Eriol asked as he sat down next to Tomoyo. She nodded.

"She forgot something in class." She stole a glance at Eriol.

"That's weird…" Li said to himself as he sat down.

"Oh, by the way," Tomoyo said, gathering their attention, "I forgot to mention this to Sakura, but my mother gave me tickets to the amusement park this weekend. I thought we could all go together."

"Sounds like fun! I'm game." Eriol said stuffing some food in his mouth. "What about you Li?" he looked at Li.

"Oh, sure." Li's mind seemed to be elsewhere.

LUNCH TIME WITH SAKURA

"I don't know what to do!" I complained as I looked at myself in the mirror. I frowned at my reflection. 'I'm a plain girl! What does he see in me?' I heard the toilet flush. 'Oh, I didn't realize someone was in here with me.'

A girl with long brown hair came out of the stall. She walked to the sink and started washing her hands. She had a pleasant look on her face as she did so, but when she turned the faucet off she looked at me via mirror.

"You're Kinomoto Sakura, right?" she continued to look at me.

"Uh, yea." I felt uneasy. The girl narrowed her eyes.

"I thought so." She dried her hands off.

"Uhh.." I didn't know what to do next, so I decided to leave the girl alone. As I walked out, the girl stepped in front of me with her hands on her hips.

"I'm not sure what kind of relationship you have with Syaoran, but he is not yours. He's _mine_." She emphasized the word 'mine' as she continued to glare at me.

"Syaoran? I don't know who you're talking about." I lifted my hands up, to show that I had no idea what this girl meant.

"Don't try to fool me, stupid girl. You may be new here, but you better watch your step. You don't want to mess with me." She twirled around, her long hair smacking me in the face as she walked out of the restroom.

"Who was that?" I said out loud to myself. '…and who is Syaoran?'

I walked out of the ladies room and decided to go to class early. I sat down at my assigned seat. I had art after lunch. While I was thinking about who Syaoran was, I felt someone hovering over me. I turned around and looked up to see someone staring at me. My back leaned against the table for support.

"E-excuse me?" I stuttered, not sure what to make of the guy staring at me. He had short, shaggy black hair, and piercing light blue eyes. He smiled.

"This must be Kinomoto Sakura." He said, more to himself, than to me.

"Y-yes, but how do you know who I am?" I questioned.

"I believe my sister gave you some trouble." He said. 'So part of my question is about to be answered…'

"Long hair?" I asked.

"Yea."

"Brown hair?"

"Yea."

"Extremely obsessed with her boyfriend 'Syaoran'?"

"Yes and no." He laughed. I looked at him strangely. I don't think I like this guy very much.

"What do you mean?" I asked impatiently.

"Yes that she's obsessed and no that he's her boyfriend." He explained to me as he sat down next to me. He rested his elbows on the table and looked up at the ceiling.

"They go way back," he started, "Me and Megumi, my sister, lived next door to Syaoran while growing up so we were all close. We went to the same school up till junior high, then me and my sister moved to a different neighborhood, separated from him. Anyway, we ended up going to the same high school. She's obsessed with him, but he never liked her much."

"I could see why." I muttered folding my hands neatly between my legs as I looked at the floor.

"Do you?" He grinned. I looked up at him.

"What's your name?" I asked him.

"Miki." He looked into my eyes; I couldn't help but stare back. His eyes were so enchanting.

"Why were you looking for me?" His face was leaning closer to mine; I couldn't help but be drawn to him. He grabbed my chin with his hand and brought my face closer to his.

"I had to see the girl whose looks exceeds my sister's.." he leaned closer to my ear and whispered the last part, "..and who has stolen Syaoran's heart." He smiled and let go of me. The heat that bottled up in my face finally died down.

"B-but who is Syaoran? I don't even know him!" I regained my composure as he stood up, his back to me. He titled his head to look at me.

"How could you not? He's the one whose locker is right next to yours, the one who wraps his arm around you, the one can't get enough of you." With that he walked out of the classroom.

"The one…who can't get…enough of…me…?" I blinked a few times. 'No way…Li?' I never realized that I didn't learn his first name. The bell rang for class to start. I banged my head on the desk. 'I don't even know Li all that well.' People started coming in, laughing, and chatting away.

End of Chapter Three


	4. Chapter 4

Summary: Sakura meets Megumi, a girl who is obsessed with Syaoran, but who is he? Sakura finds out by Megumi's brother, Miki, who also seems to have a strange liking to her as well.

**Take My Breath Away**

By: Senshi Tsubasa

**Chapter Four: Please Take Care of Me**

After art class I walked to my locker, still thinking about what happened before class started. I reached my locker, not noticing the person standing in front of it. I was so caught up in my thoughts; I stood there for a few seconds until someone put their hand on my forehead. I looked up into a pair of amber eyes.

"Syaoran..?" I felt my face heat up, but not from embarrassment. I felt faint and dizzy.

"Sakura? Are you feeling all right? Your forehead is hot." I could see his eyes filled with concern. My legs started to buckle. "Sakura!" Syaoran grabbed my shoulders to support me. I felt so weak and fragile. Syaoran picked me up, one arm supporting my back, and the other tucked under my knees. I leaned my head against his chest, closing my eyes. My breathing started getting hoarse and I started wheezing a little.

"I'll take you to the nurse." That was the last thing I heard before I dozed off.

NURSE'S OFFICE

"She'll be fine. She has a light fever. I looked at her medical records and she has asthma, it seems to be acting up." I heard a feminine voice say. I opened up my eyes to see Syaoran and the nurse. I sat up. "Oh, how are you feeling dear?" she asked me, feeling my forehead.

"Fine…" I rubbed my eyes.

"I'm taking you home." Syaoran said to me.

WALKING TO SAKURA'S HOUSE

Syaoran had propped me onto his back and carried me as we walked to my house. My forehead was leaning against his neck. I could smell his cologne. I felt comfortable.

"Are your parents home?" he asked me. I mumbled a quiet no.

"I live by myself…"

"I see. Which one is it?" we reached my apartment. I looked up and pointed to which one it was. He set me down on the porch as I grabbed my key and unlocked the door. We both walked in.

"Nice place." Syaoran said as he looked around my small serene home.

"I'm going to go change. Make yourself at home." I said as I walked up the stairs. I opened up my door and walked into my room. I went to my walk-in closet and grabbed a pair of pajama pants and small t-shirt. After I changed I walked back downstairs to the living room, where I saw him looking around curiously.

"Sorry for the wait…I.." I wasn't sure how to act around him since I found out that he liked me and the fact that he carried me on his back all the way to my house. I intertwined my fingers together and found them interesting. I let my bangs hide my face from him. He placed his huge hand over my small hands. I lifted my head up to see him. His beautiful face was handsome in every feature, especially his eyes.

"Why were you avoiding me today?" he asked me so bluntly I was startled. I didn't know what to say. My mouth was gaped open a little.

"I…you see…" my cheeks were burning. No one has ever given me this much attention before. I didn't know how to react. I keep on struggling and pulling myself away from people who care about me that I don't even take the time or effort to care for them. He put his hand behind me head and gently pushed me into his chest.

"It's fine." He whispered. I clenched onto his shirt. He patted my head. "I'll go now. You need to rest." He let go of me and started to walk away. He turned around for a moment. "Listen, uh, if you don't go to school tomorrow, I'll come by and check on you."

"Thanks." I gave him a little wave and watched him leave my apartment.

SOMETIME LATER

"_No. Don't. Please! Stop. STOP!" I screamed as an older man was cornering me. I couldn't see his face and he didn't talk so I didn't recognize who he was. All I know is that I was in danger._

_He grabbed my hair and started to pull me up. I let out a yelp. He started dragging me away. Tears were streaming down my face._

"_Please, don't! What do you want from me!" I screamed as I tried pulling his hand off of my hair, but to no avail. He still didn't say anything and it was so dark. I started kicking him, but he was too strong. He threw me onto the bed. I tried to get off, but he grabbed my arms and pinned them to the bed. I kept on kicking my legs, but he crushed them down with his legs._

"_No! NO! STOP!" I kept on screaming until he let go of one of my hands and clamped my mouth shut with his hand. He held both of my hands with his one. I started shaking my head frantically and letting out muffled screams._

"NOOOOO!" I threw the covers off of me and jumped off the bed, brushing my hands off of me to get the disgusting feeling off me. I stopped and looked at my bed. It was just me; no one was there in the room with me. 'Was it all a dream…?'

"Ugh…I don't feel good…" I put my hand to my forehead and walked to the bathroom and washed my face. I looked at the clock. 10:43 p.m. I remembered Syaoran leaving me earlier today and how he took care of me. I blushed. 'I don't want to be by myself. I'll go to school tomorrow.' I rubbed my arms and walked back to my bed. I threw the covers back on and crawled into bed.

SCHOOL TIME

I walked to school slowly early in the morning again. I couldn't sleep very well after that horrible dream I had. I was tired and still very sick, but I didn't want to be by myself. I couldn't shake off that dirty feeling. I let out a soft sigh and looked into the bright blue sky. The breeze lifted up my hair and ran through it. It felt good.

Once I reached my first class, I walked straight to my desk and sat down and rested my head on my folded arms. I shut my eyes.

I felt a hand on my head, as I was lost away in the nightmare from last night. I quickly threw my head up and started waving my arms to keep the attacker away from me. I let out a 'no' and tried to get out of my chair, but he grabbed into my shoulders.

"Calm down Sakura." the voice said soothingly. I opened my eyes and looked at Syaoran staring at me weirdly.

"L-Li?" I questioned to see if it was really him. He let out a smile of relief show on his face.

"I preferred it when you called me 'Syaoran'." He said with a chuckle.

"I never called you that!" I protested as he let go of my shoulders. He stood up and smirked.

"Quite the contrary, you did." He said starting to explain, "I recall when we were at our lockers you called me 'Syaoran.'" I glared at him, but I was too weak to argue back. Besides, I didn't remember that. He seemed to see the look on my face and continued to explain. "You were sick with a fever yesterday, don't you remember? You still look sick." He put his hand against my forehead. I blushed and brushed his hand away.

"I'm fine, otherwise I wouldn't be here." I told him as I folded my arms.

"Sakura!" I looked towards the door to see Tomoyo standing in the door way and Syaoran turned his head to see who had called my name. I smiled.

"Hey Tomoyo!" I said as she walked towards us.

"I heard you went come sick yesterday! Too bad. We weren't able to go job-scouting together." She reminded me.

""Job-scouting?" Syaoran repeated what she had said. She nodded.

"We can go today after school." I pointed out. She nodded. "What class do you have first period anyway? How did you know I had this class?" I asked, confused.

"Oh, Li told me. I called him after school and he told me what happened. He said I could check this class in the morning to see if you came to school or not. We need to exchange numbers in case of situations like this." She said as she pulled out her cell phone. I gave her my number.

"Uh, I don't have a cell phone…" I said as I pulled out a piece of paper and wrote down the numbers she told me.

"There we go. I better get going to class. I'll see you at lunch." Tomoyo said as she turned around and headed out.

"What kind of job are you looking for?" Syaoran asked me as he sat down in his seat in front of me and turned around to look at me.

"I'm not sure yet. That's why Tomoyo and I are looking around town today." I said.

"I see."

"Do you have a part-time job?" I asked him, leaning forward. He seemed taken aback of the question.

"Uh sort of…" he said, unsure of himself. I leaned closer, confused.

"What do you mean? Either you have one, or you don't." I said. He seemed to be uncomfortable.

"Well…" I never realized how close our faces had gotten, but I didn't back away. His face seemed to get closer to mine as well. I started to close my eyes. My face heated up instantly when I felt his warm breath against me. His lips barely touched mine when we heard students starting to enter the classroom. I quickly threw myself back as far as I could into my seat as Syaoran whipped his head around and back into the correct sitting position in a chair.

"Alright, settle down class." Our math teacher walked in after the remaining students scrambled to get into their assigned seats.

'I can't believe what was just about to happen. I must be really sick if I was about to kiss Li!' I yelled in my head. I opened up my math book and went to the page we would be working on today.

Throughout the class period, I noticed how Li sat stiffly the whole time. I felt bad, he liked me a lot. But how did I feel…? I shook my head.

The bell rang and the students started leaving class, but Li didn't. I didn't know whether to leave before him or after him. We just got through with an awkward position. I clenched onto my pencil, unsure of myself. I was about to stand up when my teacher started to talk.

"Ms. Kinomoto can you come here please?" I stood up.

"Yes?" I walked past Li and stood in front of my teacher's desk.

"Are you aware of your grades?" he asked me sternly. I gulped.

"Yes sir…" I said quietly.

"Are you aware that you have the lowest grade in my entire class of Algebra 2?" he asked me once again. I shook my head.

"Li, come here for a moment." He motioned for Li to come. I didn't look at him. I couldn't, not yet. I could feel him stand next to me.

"Unlike Ms. Kinomoto here, you have the highest grade. I would like you to tutor Ms. Kinomoto until she has a higher grade." I froze. 'Excuse me! What is he thinking?' I turned my head and looked at Li with fear in my eyes. He looked back at me.

"Yes sir." He answered.

"Good. You're both dismissed." He said. We both nodded and left together.

Li and I walked down the hall together silently until we reached our lockers. It felt like it took forever.

"Listen, you don't have to help me." I said as I opened my locker.

"No it's fine. I don't mind. When should I come over?" he asked me as he pulled out one of his books. I looked at him.

"C-come over?" I said aloud to myself. "Uh…yea. How about tonight? I mean, after me and Tomoyo finish with our job hunt." I asked.

"Sure." He said, shutting his locker. "Uh, Sakura, about earlier this morning…" he scratched the back of his head as he looked down. I saw a blush creep onto his cheeks. I've never seen him so flustered before. He always tried to get close to me. Why was he so nervous now?

"Yo Li!" Eriol came from behind me and put Li in a headlock.

"Ahhh! What is it Hiiragizawa?" Li lost his balance as Eriol started to give him a hard time.

"Guess what man!" Eriol said as he finally let go of Li. Li straightened up.

"What is it?" Li asked curiously.

"I asked Tomoyo out." Eriol had a goofy grin on.

"WHAT!" I shouted. Li and Eriol looked at me weirdly. "Uh I mean…that's great! I'm going to go find her!" I congratulated Eriol and ran away.

'Li was about to talk to me about the interrupted kiss, I know it!' I didn't stop running, I wasn't really going to find Tomoyo, and I just had to get away. I suddenly started to slow down, I couldn't breathe. I started to wheeze. 'Oh, no! I forgot my inhaler in my locker.' I leaned my hand against the lockers. I had to go back to my locker .I turned around and slowly made my way back to the lockers. I clutched my shirt and stated gasping, I couldn't breathe at all. My chest felt heavy. I slowly kneeled to the ground and started coughing. My vision started to get blurry.

"Sakura!" I heard a familiar voice yell and footsteps rushing towards me. I looked up and saw Li kneel down in front of me. "What's wrong?" he looked me over.

"…I…can't…" I pointed towards my lungs. I couldn't talk anymore. He seemed to get the idea because he laid me down on the floor as people gathered around us. I shut my eyes; the pain was just too unbearable. I felt his lips press against mine. I felt air coming into my lungs. I started to relax. I could breathe again. He performed CPR on me. I felt weak. I slowly opened up my eyes and looked into Li's affectionate eyes.

"Are you alight?" he asked me. I closed my eyes. I felt faint.

"Thank you…" I said before I passed out.

SAKURA'S APPARTMENT

I opened my eyes and looked around. My goose down blanket surrounded me comfortably. I sat up. It was dark, but the crack in the curtains let the sun peak in. The last thing I remembered was Li performing CPR on me. I blushed and gently touched my lips. I felt a presence next to me. I looked to my side and saw Li sitting in a chair with his head resting on his hand. I crawled to the edge of the bed and lifted his bangs off of his face and saw him sleeping.

"Li…?" I spoke out softly. He opened his eyes and looked at me.

"You should have stayed home." He whispered. I smiled

"Thanks for worrying about me and for…saving me…" I said as I brought my hand back.

"You're…" he started to say, but I leaned closer to his face. I shut my eyes and gently pressed my lips against his. I pulled away slowly.

"Thank you. I forgot my inhaler in my locker…I…" the next thing I knew I was laying on my bed with Li on top of me. He rested his head in the crook of my neck.

"You scared me…" he whispered. My cheeks burned. I shut my eyes tightly.

"I'm sorry…" I whispered back. I felt so small and fragile under him. All of a sudden, the dream kicked in and I remembered that man trying to hurt me. I started to feel scared again. I grabbed onto his shirt and brought him closer to me. We stayed like that for a few moments, until the phone rang.

End of Chapter Four


	5. Chapter 5

Summary: Sakura gets sick and remembers something in a dream; what does it have to do with her? While Sakura is sick, Li takes care of her.

**Take My Breath Away**

By: Senshi Tsubasa

**Chapter Five: Jealousy**

Li got off and lied down on his back. I reached towards my nightstand and grabbed the phone.

"Hello?" I answered.

"Sakura!" I pulled the phone away from my ear a little.

"Hi Tomoyo." I smiled, listening.

"I heard what happened today. Are you feeling better? We keep on having to postpone our job-hunt. Anyway, did you hear about Eriol and me?" Tomoyo burst out with excitement. I laughed.

"Yea I heard. I'm happy for you. So I'm assuming you are on first name basis?" I asked.

"Yes! Thanks to you! I took your advice and it worked! He blushed like crazy and then asked if he could be my date for the amusement park. Oh, that's right, I forgot to tell you. I got tickets for us to go to the amusement park. So can you come? Will you go as Li's date? You owe it to him since he saved your life!" she explained. I blushed and looked over at Li. 'She's right…but I'm too embarrassed to ask.'

"Sure, I'll go. Uhm, I'll have to ask him first though…" I trailed off. Tomoyo laughed.

"You know he'll say yes!" she said.

"Uh…when are we going?" I changed the subject.

"Oh, this weekend. Hopefully you're better then."

"Yea, hopefully. All right, I'll see you at school tomorrow." I hung up after we said our goodbyes. I turned back to Li, sitting on my legs.

"Daidouji, right?" he asked me with a grin.

"Yes. I'm glad for her and Hiiragizawa. Uh…also…" I looked down blushing. He seemed to find this amusing and sat up staring at me.

"Yea…?" he urged me on.

"Since Tomoyo and Hiiragizawa are going to the amusement park together…" I started to explain, "…I was wondering if you'd…" He lifted my chin up.

"Yea?" he asked once more with a small gap between our faces. 

"…if you'd…want…to…" his lips lightly brushed against mine.

"To what…?" my eyelids felt heavy and started to droop.

"If you'd…" I couldn't seem to get the words out; he was driving me crazy. I felt him smirk when I stopped talking. I pushed him away with a glare. "You're back to your arrogant self, stupid Li!" I pointed an accusing finger at him. "And I take that kiss I gave you before back!"

"You can't take it back." He laughed.

"Why not?" I pouted.

"What were you going to ask me?" he avoided the question.

"Nothing!" I refused to tell him. I folded my arms.

"Fine. I'm sure it wasn't important anyway." He got off of the bed.

"It wasn't!" I said in defense.

"I can see you're doing well." He patted my head. I swatted his hand away, "All right, I'm going to head out now. I'll check you out in the morning to see if you're well enough to go to school." he looked at his watch, "It's almost five. I'll come over after school tomorrow as well to help you with your math." 

"I don't need your help." I said stubbornly.

"Yea," he let out a chuckle, "you do." I glared at him. "I'll see you tomorrow, bye Sakura."

"Kinomoto!" I yelled while throwing a pillow at his retreating figure, but it missed.

"You suck, you know that?" he asked as he smirked.

"Get out!"

**MORNING AT SAKURA'S HOUSE**

I was checking out my school uniform in the mirror, making sure I looked all right. I tied my hair up in a loose ponytail as I walked out of the bathroom. I went downstairs and put my shoes on. Li said he was going to check on me this morning. He's taking forever. The doorbell rang. Perfect timing. I opened the door.

"About time Li! I thought you'd never get here. I don't need another scene in front of our math class. Do you know how embarrassing that was?" I fumed at him, but it wasn't Li. It was Miki. I stared at him in confusion.

"Sorry, I'm not Li." He replied with a grin. I frowned.

"I can see that. Where is he?" I looked behind him, expecting Li to be there.

"Ah, well," he started, "Megumi got a hold of him a while ago. I thought I would escort you to school in his place."

"But I thought you said that he didn't like her."

"People can change." He shrugged. "Are you ready?"

"Uh yeah, just a sec." I grabbed my backpack and shut my door. "All right, let's go."

"So, what was that embarrassing scene that happened in front of your math class?" he asked as we walked down the street. I was a little out of it; something was stirring inside of me. The thought of Li with Megumi made me upset.

"Oh, yea…I was late and the teacher got onto me. It was on my first day of school." I said distractedly, looking ahead for Li and Megumi.

"They're right there." He said pointing ahead of us. I saw Megumi clinging onto Li's arm and he wasn't doing anything to prevent it. I glared. Well two can play at this game!

"Hey Miki?" I turned my attention to him.

"Yea?"

"My friend got me some tickets to the amusement park this weekend. Would you like to go with me?" I asked with a huge smile on my face, but behind it was something far from a smile. I saw him shift his hands into his pockets as we walked on.

"Sure. When?" he asked casually.

"This weekend! Uh…Friday night." I said, "Should we go as a double date? You know, invite your sister and Li?" I asked him. He laughed.

"Sure." He had a weird smile on his face, but I dismissed it.

**SCHOOL TIME  
**

"Sakura! I intended for that ticket to go to Li, not Katayama (Miki and Megumi's last name)." Tomoyo sighed.

"Oh, I know Tomoyo, but Megumi was all over him. I couldn't take it. Once I get jealous, I get competitive, once I get competitive, I lose my mind!" I banged my head against the lockers.

"Oh, so you're jealous of Li and Megumi's relationship?" she asked, raising an eyebrow. I lifted my head and looked at her.

"It's not that I like Li or anything!" I answered quickly, flustered. She laughed.

"Well, let's hope this plan of yours works." Tomoyo said.

"I hope so too—ah! Not that I like Li or anything!"

"I know, I know."

**LUNCH TIME  
**

"Are you avoiding Li again?" Tomoyo asked me as we sat down at our usual spot.

"No, not really. He did apologize to me this morning about not showing up. I told him it was fine. And then I told him of my encounter with Miki. You should have seen his face! Priceless!" I grinned.

"Did you tell him about the ticket yet?" she asked me.

"Ah—no. Not yet. When the time is right." I said. Just as I said that, Li and Hiiragizawa came up. Hiiragizawa sat down next to Tomoyo and Li sat down in front of me.

"How's it going Tomoyo?" Hiiragizawa asked as he kissed her cheek. She blushed with a small smile on her face.

"Everything's fine. I was just talking to Sakura about this weekend." She looked at me, trying to bring up the fact that I invited Miki.

"Oh, the amusement park?" he asked. She nodded.

"Yeah, I was just telling her that I invited Miki to go with me." I said looking at my lunch which was completely interesting. I could feel Li's gaze on me. There was no way I could look at him now. But I need to show confidence! That girl was all over him!

"Really?" I could hear Li ask, his gaze still on me. I finally looked up into his eyes and I totally regretted it. The look in his eyes; it wasn't sadness or disappointment, but something else, something like, determination.

"I asked him this morning while we walked to school together." I said.

"Syaoran!" a feminine voice called out behind us. We all looked and saw Megumi coming toward us, while dragging her brother.

"Stop dragging me, I'm not Li." Miki pulled his arm away from her and straightened himself out.

"Oh hush." She spat as she rushed over towards Li. "Oh Syaoran! I didn't know you wanted to take me to the amusement park this weekend! I'm so overjoyed!" she said as she shot me a quick glare. I raised an eyebrow. Miki walked over by me.

"I did?" Li questioned more to himself.

"Yes!"

"Sorry about this. I told her about it and she brought me along to make sure with Li." He said as he kneeled down next to me.

"That's alright." I said smiling at him.

"You know," he said to me in a whisper. I looked at him. "I know you're doing this to get Li jealous."

"What!" I accidentally said too loudly. The gang looked at me weirdly.

"But I'll go along with it because I think you're cute. I also think this'll end out in a very interesting way." He whispered to me again.

"Uh..." I was speechless.

"Don't worry, I won't tell anyone. Just remember: I helped you out and when I'm in a tough situation, let's just say I know who to go to for help." He stood back up. "Alright Megumi, let's go."

"'Kay!" she said sweetly and walked away with her brother. 'Those two will be the end of me…I know it…' I sighed. 'And that girl is very by-polar'

"Well it all worked out I guess." Said Tomoyo, "We all have dates." She said with a sigh. I knew what she was thinking: it's going to end out badly.

**TOMOYO'S HOUSE**

"Wow, Tomoyo! Your house is so huge!" I said as we walked past her gates to get to her mansion.

"I suppose." She laughed. "I didn't mention that my mom owns a toy company, did I?" I shook my head.

"It's so beautiful."

"Thanks."

So basically, Tomoyo and I decided to get ready for the amusement park at her house and to come up with some sort of plan to get back at Li, who I do not like.

Once we got to her room, Tomoyo went straight to her walk-in closet to pick out some clothes for me. I objected, but she overruled.

"Now, you want to look desirable, but not slutty; cute, but not childish." She was talking to herself while looking through her clothes.

"Uh…what am I going to do Tomoyo?" I asked while looking around in Tomoyo's room.

"Hmm…well you could be all over Katayama…" Tomoyo suggested while rapidly going through the clothes.

"I forgot to tell you that Miki already figured out that I'm just trying to get back at Li. He said he doesn't mind." I said, remembering what happened.

"Oh?" Tomoyo asked.

"Yeah…"

"Ah-ha!" Tomoyo said, "Found it!"

End of Chapter Five


	6. Chapter 6

Summary: Li and Sakura have a little fling, but it doesn't last very long. Sakura invites Miki to the amusement park with her to make Li jealous.

**Take My Breath Away**

By: Senshi Tsubasa

**Chapter Six: Haunted House**

**THE AMUSEMENT****PARK**

I held onto Miki's hand as we walked past the ticket booth and into the amusement park. I was wearing a short jean skirt with a thin long sleeved shirt that had a v-line and a hoodie on the back of the shirt. Under the shirt, I had a tank top on to cover my cleavage, to be conservative and to top it off I had on heavy brown sandals. Tomoyo and Eriol were walking ahead of us deciding what ride to go on first; Li and Megumi were behind us. I had to make sure that Li saw me with Miki. I looked behind us and saw Megumi clinging onto Li's arm. I frowned.

"If you want to make him jealous, don't look at him every five minutes." Miki said as we continued to walk on.

"I am not trying to make him jealous." I stated. He just laughed.

"Hey guys, let's go in the Haunted House!" Eriol shouted, pointing at the tall scary building that had a huge demon on top of the building with red glowing eyes. I just gaped at it.

"Oh Syaoran! How scary! Hold me!" Megumi squealed and squeezed him even harder, if that is possible.

"Great…" muttered Li.

"Are you up for it?" Miki asked me with an amused look. I stared at him with my mouth open.

"Come on Sakura! It'll be fun!" Tomoyo said grabbing a hold of me and pulling me towards the front entrance.

"Wait Tomoyo! Why don't we go on the a…the a…uh…" I couldn't think of anything to say.

"Oh Sakura, don't be such a baby." Tomoyo pushed me in front of the ticket booth.

"Yea Sakura, it's all fake." Li said as he brushed past me with Megumi right next to him. I glared at him and slapped my ticket onto the booth and walked in right after him. 'That stupid fool, we'll see what happens. I'm no baby.'

"You know, I think Tomoyo did you a favor," I felt someone walk next to me, "She probably picked this place so you can be scared and have Li protect you."

"Yea right Miki, your sister is all over him. He wouldn't even notice." I muttered as we walked into the dark narrow hallway. It was damp and cold and there was mist on the floor.

"Well then, I'll protect you." Miki replied as he wrapped his arm around my waist. I stared up at him, but I could only see his silhouette. I'm sure he doesn't like me; he's just being a friend. I'm sure of it.

The narrow hallway was made of stone and it echoed; every drip seemed louder than it should have. Either the dripping came from water, or blood; I hoped it was water. I felt small in this place of darkness. Each step we took echoed as well and it smelt of something that was rotting. The hallway ended with two ways out, a door on the left and one on the right.

"Should we split up?" Tomoyo asked as we stopped and stared at the two doors.

"We should stay together." I said timidly.

"Oh let's go by ourselves Syaoran!" Megumi said dragging him through the right door.

"Wait!" Li said as he disappeared into the never ending darkness of door number one.

"Come on Miki! Let's go this way!" I dragged him through the left door.

"Oh dear." I could hear Tomoyo say as we left them to choose their own destination.

**THE LEFT DOOR**

"You sure that was the right thing to do?" Miki asked me.

"I don't know…" I frowned as the door slammed behind us. Suddenly there was a flash of red light and I saw what the room looked like for a second. There were piles of dead bodies lying limp on the stone floor, with puddles of blood everywhere. I screamed and held onto Miki as tight as I could. The bloody light flashed again and I saw one of the bodies move.

"Miki! Miki did you see that!" I screamed again pointing at the dead body.

"Wow." Was all he could say. The light flashed again and the body was crawling toward us slowly with his joints popping from the unnatural way it was moving.

"Miki let's go back! I change my mind! Let's go back!" I kept on saying, but I couldn't move. I waited for the light to flash again to guide us, but it never came.

"This is a pretty cool haunted house." Miki said calmly.

"How can you say that right now!" I demanded of him. How could he be so still and calm? "The light is coming back! What do we—AAAAHHH!" Something grabbed my ankle and pulled it. I fell back on my butt. "Something's got me! SOMETHING'S GOT ME!" I shouted as I tried to grab a hold of Miki, but I couldn't see him. It started dragging me slowly across the floor and my clothes were getting soaked from the puddles. "Miki! Miki help!" I screamed as it started to pull me faster away. I turned my body around so I could crawl away, but it only pulled me faster down the corridor.

Suddenly the flashing light came back on and I couldn't see Miki anywhere, and I was still being dragged away. I dug my nails into the floor, but they only got chipped and it didn't slow me down at all.

I kept on screaming, hoping something would happen. It finally let go and I crawled away from it, I got up and started running back to the door where we came from, but I couldn't see anything at all. I stopped and waited for the light to flash again, it did, and I didn't recognize where I was. I was in a room with a mattress on the floor. I stared at it. I looked behind me and saw a curtain. Bingo!

I saw the curtain for only a second because the flash already left. I started walking towards it until I heard a loud noise all around me. It sounded like a chainsaw. I stopped and listen. It was a chainsaw! I started to panic; I didn't know where it was coming from. It sounded like it was coming closer to me. The light flashed again and I saw a figure standing on the mattress, with something huge in his hand-the chainsaw. Feathers flew everywhere as he drove the chainsaw thru it. I screamed and ran towards the curtain; I flung it open and ran into the next room, blindly. The chainsaw died away and I could only hear a faint sound of it.

As I stumbled into the next room I felt something sticky and thin cling against my face. I clumsily brushed it off, but it stuck to my fingers. The red light flashed again and I saw that I was covered in spider webs, with spiders and dead flies still on them. I let out a small scream as I tried to get it off of me.

"Please, I want out of this place!" I sobbed as I walked forward, trying to find a way out of this stupid place. "Tomoyo! Hiiragizawa! Miki! Li!" I shouted, hoping someone would find me. Maybe even Megumi, but that's pushing it.

I got sick and tired of these stupid rooms; I wasn't going anywhere until someone found me. I felt for the wall and started banging against it and shouted, hoping someone would come. The red light flashed again and I saw another door, a small door on the side with a small neon sign above it. It said 'EXIT'. I cried. I finally found a way out. As I reached my hand out to open the beautiful door, I heard a voice.

"_None shall pass."_ The deep voice said to me. I looked around, but no one was in here with me. I ignored it and laid my hand on the cool metal bar that would let me out to my ever so deserving freedom. _"None shall pass."_ It said once more. I glared, that stupid voice was annoying me. Well he could kiss my butt. "_That door is for emergencies only."_ It said to me. I stomped my foot.

"THIS IS AN EMERGANCY YOU IDIOT!" I shouted and pushed the door open and felt the warm breeze rush against me.

**End of Chapter Six**


End file.
